


the sunrise will come again and you'll be just fine

by tenzosgarden



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, You know what I mean, but right before naruto gets back, tenzo bro im sorry in advance :(, there is death but KIND OF, this takes place after pein destroys the village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenzosgarden/pseuds/tenzosgarden
Summary: Tenzō never expected things to turn out like this. All he did was go on a mission, he promised to be back in the evening.So why was it still light outside, and why was he so afraid?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 94





	the sunrise will come again and you'll be just fine

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings:  
> \- death (kind of)  
> \- swearing
> 
>   
> i wrote this purely on impulse because i could Not stop thinking about it so here you go hope you like it have fun

Pain didn’t make any noise. Sure there were sounds associated with it, screaming, crying, destruction. But pain itself was something to _feel._

Somehow though, as Tenzō stood before the remains of the village gates, he could hear it loud and clear. He could smell it too, looming in the air among billows of dust and smoke like a ghost. He even tasted it, pungent and bitter; he wanted to spit, but that wouldn’t solve a thing.

The morning had been uneventful. Just another mission, something to do with tracking down the Akatsuki. Tenzō was accompanied by Sai and Anko, and he didn’t mind either of them. 

Yet he had to leave them behind because suddenly, out of absolutely nowhere, all hell was breaking loose back at home. 

Oh, but he was too late; he was eight tales too late, and now he could actually see it.

A few hours back he could remember passing by the library, the Yamanaka Flower Shop, Ichiraku. Same as always. But now, looking out at Konoha, he couldn’t remember where they once were. He wasn’t able to place them anywhere. 

He stumbled through the rubble, only it wasn’t rubble, it was something else. It had been some kind of building, hadn’t it? So what stopped him from figuring out which one?

Faces, too. He’d seen so many people on his way out that day. He liked to smile at them while passing by, even if it didn’t really mean anything. It was just a nice thing to do. Tenzō wondered where they were now, what they were doing, how they were feeling. 

He could find out, though. Because of the Mokuton, he possessed a jutsu that allowed him to sense the chakras of those he knew. It only took seconds and hardly any effort at all, but he couldn’t bring his hands to form the sign. It was just so cold and his whole self was shaking and it felt like his bones were coated in a sheath of ice. 

Tenzō didn’t know if he’d ever been this afraid before. And for what? To move his hands? Is that what was so terrifying?

He did it slowly, eyes shut tight. It was a few more moments before he finally brought himself to release whatever negligible amount of chakra was required. 

Sakura was the first one he could recognize. Tsunade was there too; faint, but definitely her. Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, all familiar presences. Then Naruto, a little ways off. His chakra signature was surprisingly strong, he seemed to be alright. 

Was he not concentrating enough? Kakashi was also supposed to be there. He wasn’t on any missions, Tenzō even recalled talking to him earlier that day.

* * * 

_“Going on a mission?”_

_“Yeah, just for a little.”_

_“Is it the Akatsuki again?”_

_“You know it.”_

_“Good luck with that, buddy. Don’t let them take you.”_

_“What?”_

_“Oh you know, they’d probably kill for a wood-style user. Don’t let them persuade you!”_

_“I’ll do my best. But if you ever do see me wearing one of those cloaks, just know it’s because of you.”_

_“Seriously? Come on Tenzō, I’m worried about you.”_

_“Yamato.”_

_“Yamato? Who’s that?”_

_“You aren’t as funny as you think, you know that?”_

_“Right, right. I bet I’m even funnier, huh?”_

* * * 

One of Kakashi’s most classic hobbies was annoying Tenzō, there was no one who could do it quite like him. That morning had been no exception of course. And as Tenzō scanned the entire village for the third, or maybe the fourth, time, he thought of everything he’d inevitably get teased about.

But nothing was changing. There was still no sign of Kakashi. 

His skin started to get prickly and it felt like the acid in his stomach was leaking out, dissolving whatever lay in its path. Tenzō released the jutsu and prepared to try again. Maybe he just did something wrong, he’d go slower this time. 

Before he got the chance however, his focus was broken by a scream of anguish; then the cry of an unfamiliar name. It made sense considering the current circumstances, there had to have been casualties. The more he listened, the more suffering he could hear. But this wasn’t the time to worry about that, he still needed to find Kakashi. No matter how much he got on Tenzō’s nerves, he was still Kakashi after all. 

But he’d already scrutinized all of Konoha to the smallest detail, he’d memorized every pebble and shard of concrete. He lowered his hands once more and then it was so loud, it was like every single person on the planet was screaming and their voices were swallowing him whole. None of it felt real, but it didn’t feel like some terrible nightmare either. It was like something that simply couldn’t be conjured up, something that would never even inhabit his mind. 

It wasn’t possible, no, it just didn’t make sense. Kakashi was always there, somewhere. Since the day they had met as kids in the Foundation headquarters, it felt like eons ago now. He’d always found a way to worm back into Tenzō’s world. First it was the mission with the Iburi clan, then the one in one of Orochimaru’s hideout. They’d almost killed each other back then, but something about Kakashi’s words changed both Tenzō’s heart and mind. Unexpectedly, he was okay with failing his mission. But even then he came back again, he came back wounded and defying the orders of the Hokage. He came back for Tenzō. 

Then they were together for a while, in the ANBU. It was a few years before they parted ways once more, and this time it was different. Tenzō hadn’t taken the time to realize how much Kakashi actually meant to him, how much he actually needed the mess of silver hair and the crooked masked smile. So when he was gone, it was hard to feel whole for a while. 

Still, even though Tenzō didn’t believe in fate, there must’ve been something that crossed their paths again. He didn’t remember the last time he’d smiled so big when he walked into that hospital room. He was honored to be considered a replacement for someone as skilled as Kakashi, sure, but it hardly meant a thing; because now Tenzō was able to see him every day once more. 

It’d only been a few months since then. There were still things they had to catch up on. So, for the love of God, where the hell was he? And why did it have to be so loud? 

Was it a genjutsu? Was he masking his presence somehow? Had he been teleported away? Tenzō thought of every possible outcome, no matter how unlikely. He imagined them all, all except one of course. It felt like the air was toxic and yellow and he tried his best not to inhale. But he had to breathe somehow, didn’t he?

He was somewhere far away, drifting through space, perhaps in another dimension. There was just no way, no way, no way. 

What did people do in these situations, anyway? What the fuck was he supposed to do? Should he be crying? Destroying things? Shouting into the sky until his voice disappeared and he could never speak again? What would _any_ of that do? 

Tenzō had never gone through a loss like this before. He’d seen countless people die, hell, many were even killed by his own hands. But he never allowed himself to get close to anyone, being alone was always the easier option. Kakashi, now he was the one inconsistency. It didn’t matter though, since he was always there; and when he wasn’t, he’d always be back.

He’d always be back.

He’d always be back. 

Not this time, no. He would not be back. 

It wasn’t a fault in Tenzō’s jutsu. They weren’t in an alternate universe. It wasn’t a genjutsu either. 

Kakashi was dead.

Kakashi was dead, and Tenzō, that absolute moron, still couldn’t wrap his mind around it. 

Instead, he just stood motionless atop the cracking earth, thinking about what Kakashi ate for breakfast two days ago. He said he had leftover dango in the fridge from the night before. He’d ordered two servings, but he wasn’t as hungry as he thought. So he had to take some home. 

And then Tenzō thought about the time the two of them went out for lunch a few weeks ago, for sushi maybe? He was ready to pay, but Kakashi insisted on covering it for once. ‘Don’t worry, I got it,’ he’d said. 

After that he thought about the night after their mission with the crystal-style user. The two of them were completely exhausted, but Kakashi still walked with him all the way home and said ‘goodnight’ on his doorstep. Tenzō nearly invited him in to stay over considering how late it was, but decided against it. Now, looking back, he realized he’d made a mistake. A big fucking mistake.

Then they were back in the ANBU, and Kakashi was twisting strands of Tenzō’s hair between his fingers and asking him when he planned on cutting it.

Then it was summertime, their first summer together. The sky was dusty pink and the sun was setting, it looked like a painting. It smelled like tulips, the air was saturated with them. They must’ve been dying, flowers always smelled the strongest then. Kakashi had picked one up from the ground and stuck it into the strap of Tenzō’s happuri. When they got back to the barracks, he pressed it between the pages of a book. It was still there, he remembered, on page forty seven. 

And then, then they were in the locker room, just the two of them. Tenzō was still unfamiliar with the ANBU formations, and out of confusion he’d almost let the enemy get away. If it wasn’t for Kakashi’s quick strategy, the mission would’ve been a complete failure. He went silent for the rest of it, ashamed that he let himself slip up. In the Foundation, an error of that caliber would’ve earned him both a lecture and a curse mark. Yet, as Kakashi walked out, all he got was a soft hand on the shoulder and a hushed ‘You did fine Tenzō, don’t worry about it okay?’ He remembered standing there for a little while longer, still in disbelief that there were no repercussions to face. 

If only he’d known that it was the last time, that morning. It was the last time.

There was water in his eyes and a heap of molten magma in his chest. Every joint in his body seemed to simultaneously give out, his knees and ankles and neck. 

And he was on the ground, a mass held together by nothing at all. 

They warned him, they warned him not to let it happen. They told him it would only serve as a weakness. 

But amidst his regret, Tenzō’s mind wandered off to something else, another excruciating memory.

It was snowing now, a menacing and icy blizzard. He was in a cave, waiting it out. He remembered how closely the red in his winter cloak resembled his companion’s left eye. 

* * * 

_“Is it okay if I ask you something, captain?”_

_“Go ahead, it looks like we’ll be stuck here for a while anyway.”_

_“Is there someone you love?”_

_“Someone I love?”_

_“I shouldn’t have asked that, I’m sorry.”_

_“No, hah, I just wasn’t expecting it. There used to be once, but not so much anymore.”_

_“Isn’t that bad? To love?”_

_“Who the hell told you that, Tenzō? Or was it something you picked up from the Foundation?”_

_“Lord Danzo said it only made people weaker.”_

_“Your Lord Danzo doesn’t know shit. Being able to love someone is what makes you strong.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Listen, I wouldn’t take everything that comes out of my mouth to heart by any means. But right now, yes, I’m sure. I promise you that.”_

_“Okay, thank you.”_

_“Quit thanking me for no reason, will you?”_

* * * 

Now what? Now he sat in the dirt and cried, sharp wreckage digging into his palms. 

He cried because he shouldn’t have listened to Kakashi back then. 

He cried because he couldn’t get the taste of strawberry ice cream the two of them shared on his seventeenth birthday out of his mouth.

He cried because no one was there to carefully bandage up his hands from overusing the Mokuton anymore; apparently he could never ‘do it the right way.’

He cried because there was so much love pent up inside of him, drowning his common sense. But he could do nothing with it now, it would just remain embedded in every single one of his cells like a poison.

The sky was filling with streaks of teal light, like tiny meteorites all the way from space. It didn’t matter. Even if the ground were to collapse or if there was suddenly no more gravity and everyone floated up into the sky. Right now, it didn’t matter. The only thing he wanted was to listen to the little song Kakashi would hum when they were on a mission and it’d been quiet for too long. He wasn’t concerned with whatever astronomical phenomenon was happening above him. 

And what the hell was he supposed to do about the kids? Kakashi was their sensei, there was no way he could just replace him. He needed to be strong, he needed to be there for them; after all, it was their loss too. But he couldn’t even pick _himself_ up off the ground. He couldn’t even rip his own face away from his hands, now filling with shameful tears. 

How many times, how many damn times had Kakashi saved his miserable life? And now, as he lay dead under the ruins of some crumbling building, Tenzō was crying. This wasn’t a fairytale, there was no such thing as a love that could save lives. 

He felt sick. He wanted to lie down and go to sleep for a while. And when he awoke again, Kakashi would be there to make fun of the red in his face or something like that. It was never difficult for him to come up with a topic. Then everything would be okay, just like it always was. 

Tenzō could hear yelling again, and this time he actually contemplated joining in. He had been drained of everything though, there was no way he could match the shrieks of others slicing through the air. He only wished they would stop. 

“Captain Yamato!” 

Sakura. He didn’t want her to see him like this. 

“Is that you over there?” Her voice was so cheerful, she probably didn’t know yet. Tenzō looked over his shoulder to face her, but his vision was too blurry. All he could see was two figures, one of which must have been Sakura. The only thing he could manage was turning back around and hiding away. He didn’t want to be the one to tell her. He could scarcely accept it himself. 

“Captain Yamato?” There were footsteps coming toward him, rushed, light footsteps. He sunk deeper into himself, wishing to vanish and become one with the ground. Someone was behind him now, just watching, judging, wondering _‘what the hell is wrong with this guy?’_ But it didn’t matter, it didn’t matter, it didn’t.

“Tenzō?”

There was only one person that still called him that. Only one. 

It was, yes it really was him. Electricity went through Tenzō’s whole body, collecting in his feet and fingertips. It shot him up and then he was standing upright beneath the sun, shining in a cloudless sky. 

His mask was torn off and there were bloodstains drying on his clothes and dirt was caked into his hair. But it was him. 

“Kakashi?” Oh, how he adored that smile. 

He chuckled for a second before cupping Tenzō’s cheek and brushing away stray tears with his thumb. And then he sighed and shook his head before enveloping the man before him in his arms. 

Tenzō’s mouth was filling with sugar as he reached up to reciprocate Kakashi’s gesture. His hands subconsciously latched onto the other’s shirt, he was too afraid to find out what happened if he let go. He was making a fool of himself crying again like that, he didn’t even try to hold back the heaving sobs. Kakashi only saw this as an invitation to hold on tighter. 

“Hey, listen, everything’s gonna be okay, you hear me?” Nothing in the world had ever felt better than the hand gently running through Tenzō’s hair. That alone was proof that Kakashi’s words were the truth.

“I was scared- I was scared I’d never get to see you again.” His speaking was nearly unintelligible, muffled by both disbelief and the curve of Kakashi’s neck. Sure, it was pathetic. But at least he had someone he could say it to. 

“Is that it?” He laughed again and pulled back a little, resting his palm on the side of Tenzō’s face. “You can see me now though, right Tenz?”

“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?” _I love you_ , he thought. _I love you, I love you, I love you._

Kakashi’s expression softened and he leaned forward, leaving a lingering kiss on Tenzō’s brow. “I must’ve forgotten again, sorry.” 

They stood there for a while, memorizing the hues in each other’s eyes. At one point Tenzō gave in and pulled their bodies together once more, resting his tired head on the other’s chest.

Sakura had made the wise choice of staying behind and watching the scene unfold. And boy, did she have things to tell Naruto and Sai when they got back.

**Author's Note:**

> i rly do be writing angst and then add the softest possible ending ever in the whole world huh... eek
> 
> anyway i really hope you liked it! it is okay if you didn't! 
> 
> if you wanna talk on twitter im @kakashyee all i do on there is talk about kkyam tho so :/ ya know


End file.
